


I Wish You Felt This Way

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I didn't beta read this I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: I walked into this life a lover and I was carrying a deep hope for you





	I Wish You Felt This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to [ This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815583)

Kuro had a month to decide whether or not a kiss counted as a Valentine's day present. And did those rules change if the person doing the kissing was possibly intoxicated? These questions plagued him for a month until on March 13th he realized he had one singular day to prepare a gift and he, so far, had prepared nothing. 

Once he realized he had so little time Kuro decided yes, a kiss counted as a gift and yes, he'd have to get a return gift in one day. Knowing Shu was one of the pickiest guys around Kuro was knew he was up for a challenge. 

Kuro could easily just buy Shu some fabrics and call it a day, but that felt insincere. He'd have to do something special. He wished he had set aside more time for this. 

Kuro planned to give out a multiparted gift. Fabrics, cookies, and maybe an accessory for that doll Shu carries around. Still, Shu had high standards, even the things he listed would have to be high class. Now Kuro really wished he had more than a day.

Luckily it seemed fabrics and doll accessories aren't a big hit for white day. And cookies he could easily make at home. So spending a unfortunately large chunk of his allowance Kuro obtained the material parts of his gift and set off to make cookies. To make those cookies more special he decided to Valkyrie theme them, making them shaped like gears. Having everything put together Kuro was all ready for tomorrow.

When the faithful day came the only thing left to do was to gift it. However, it's likely Shu wouldn't want a fuss made over this so Kuro would have to gift it to him in a secluded place and he'd have to do it as soon as he could so he wasn't holding onto these gifts for too long. People would ask questions and he'd have no answer. When he got to school he stashed the gifts in the dojo, they'd be safe there until the time came. 

The plan was simple: Wait until school ended and go to the handicrafts room to deliver the gifts to Shu. 

Come after school Kuro was heading towards the handicrafts room only to see Shu walk out with something in his hand and head out somewhere. Now, Kuro wasn't nosey, but he did decide to follow Shu under the guise of "he could catch Shu on his way back and give him the gifts."

Upon seeing Shu walk into the courtyard Kuro ducked into a bush then peering out to watch Shu. He had stopped and was looking around for something. 

Apparently that something was someone as Anzu walked over to him. When they began speaking Kuro scooted closer to listen.

"You called me here, Itsuki-senpai?" Anzu asked to which in response Shu nodded.

"I figured this would be the best time to give you my white day gifts." Shu said, holding out a bag of some sorts and a small wrapped box. "I wanted them to be special."

A white day gift? Had Anzu confessed, Kuro wondered. Or perhaps she gave him friendship chocolate like she did to many others. But what mattered is what Shu gives her in response and that's what Kuro had to know. He leaned in, trying to see what Anzu had gotten.

Under Shu's watchful gaze Anzu opened up the box first, revealing a tiny music box. "I figured just giving you cookies wasn't enough."

For some reason their was relief in Kuro's heart when he heard Shu had given her cookies, but he wasn't quite sure why. Hadn't he gotten Shu cookies as well? That was a clear sign of friendship. Still, the idea of Shu giving Anzu chocolates ate at Kuro's stomach.

"It's an antique music box. It plays a soothing tune so I hope when you listen to it you think of me." Shu said. Anzu's face flushed while Kuro's stomach dropped.

That came across as awfully romantic, despite the fact Shu had given her cookies. Kuro itched for the two to stop talking so he could hand his own gifts to Shu, hopefully impressing him greatly. 

Still they continued on talking, both with smiles on their faces. "The cookies were made from scratch. They're dark chocolate and cinnamon. I figured they'd help break the mold of all the other cookies you've gotten today."

Do chocolate cookies count as chocolate, Kuro wondered. If they did he may as well not give his gift to Shu at all. But he decides it no, it doesn't count. Shu was only trying to give Anzu a gift with more lively flavors, he probably wanted to beat out all the other boys with his talents. And Kuro had already brought all these gifts so he's going to gift them no matter what.

Anzu smiled at Shu, holding both gifts close to her chest. "Thank you, Itsuki-senpai. And happy white day to you too." She said and once again Shu nodded in response.

As Anzu turned on her toe to begin walking away, Kuro realized Shu would soon be heading the way he came and he scrambled out of the bush and back inside to wait by the door. Gotta play it cool, gotta pretend he didn't see any of that.

Shu came walking inside, now empty handed, and spotted Kuro where he was standing. He narrowed his eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Did you see why I was out there?"

Kuro shook his head, "Only saw ya were comin' inside, figured I'd wait here considering I got some stuff for ya."

Shu straightens out, the unpleasant expression disappearing from his face. "You have things for me? Why so?"

"Cause a' Valentine's day. We hung out an' I figured I owed you a White day gift." Kuro held out the arm full of gifts he was holding. "Put a lot of work into this so I hope ya'll take it."

"Valentine's day?" Shu said, taking a moment to think of what went down on that day. Suddenly, it looked like a light went on in his head and he gave a slight smile. "Ah, I remember what went down that day. But by the looks of what you're holding I wouldn't be able to hold it all and then on continue walking. Come, follow me to the handicrafts room." Shu, without waiting for a reply, headed off in the direction of his club room, leaving Kuro no choice but to follow if he wanted to give Shu his things.

At the club room Shu opened up the door and held it open, nodding his head to the side in order to symbolize his want for Kuro to head inside first. Which he does but not before casting Shu a sideways glance. 

"Lay those out on the table and I'll go through them." Shu said, walking past Kuro to grab a trash can. He sets it by the edge of the table and takes a seat. 

Kuro laid the items down in front of Shu and took a seat across from Shu, watching him big up the largest of the gifts, the fabrics, and turn it over in his hands before setting it down in front of him again.

"This one is rather heavy. I was right to come sit down first." Shu said, then very carefully unwrapping the gift. He made no comment on what it was until it was completely unwrapped and the wrapping paper had been discarded into the trash. "Fabrics? And they feel expensive. My, what a lovely gift."

"Part one of the gift. Got two more. Glad ya like though." Kuro didn't know it yet but at those words he set the expectations for his future gifts awfully high. He propped one elbow up on the table and rested the side of his face in the palm of his hand.

"More than one part? How lovely." Shu said, taking the small box containing the doll accessory and looking the box over.

"Don't shake that." Kuro said, although he didn't expect Shu to do so he was just being careful. 

"Something fragile? I wonder how you manage to tote it around while carrying those fabrics." Shu opened up the box, taking out the small fancy doll sized necklace. 

"I got a carin' touch." Kuro joked as Shu held the necklace up, causing the set green stone in it to glimmer in the light. "Tried to get somethin' that'd match that doll of yer's eyes. Hope it fits."

Shu fits the necklace on Mademoiselle causing her to speak up. "Thank you, Kuro-kun. It's truly something special."

Kuro nodded, somehow he wasn't expecting Mademoiselle to speak up. "Glad ya like it."  
He replied, figuring he needed to do so in order to maintain politeness, even if he did find her creepy.

Shu picked up the last item, a baggy of sorts, and opened it up. "Ah," He said, sounding disappointed somewhat. "Cookies." He closed the baggy and placed it to the side of him. "Merci. Your gifts were very thoughtful."

Hearing Shu's disappointment made Kuro confused, he'd hit all the bases in gift giving. Everything he'd picked out was a perfect fit for Shu, so why was he upset? 

"Cookies." Kuro repeated back to Shu. "Were ya expecting something else?"

Shu folded his hands in his lap. "Considering I gave you no gift I shouldn't have expected anything at all." He paused for a moment, tilting his head in thought. "Still, I can't help but feel a pinch in my heart. I expected something more passionate in exchange for my kiss."

"The cookies aren't storebrought. Made 'em myself. I used a recipe I know you like. " Kuro said, completely misunderstanding why Shu was upset. 

"I suppose that is a plus. At least I'll be able to eat them." Shu responded.

"An' I made 'em themed for your unit. See, they're gear shaped. Iced them in your unit's colors." Kuro continued on misunderstanding what was happening. 

"For some reason or another I expected a different kind of confection. No matter," Shu waved his hand as if dismissing what Kuro was saying. "Let us move on to other topics."

"Ya wanted chocolate?" Kuro said, not letting Shu dismiss the issue here. "Why would ya want that?"

Shu quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me, Ryukun, what did out kiss mean to you?" Shu asked, continuing to talk about what he had dismissed earlier.

"Uh," Kuro scrunched up his brow in thought. "That ya were having a time at a party? Sort of drunk time."

"Is that all?" 

This question is a trap. Kuro knew it, but there was no way not to fall for it. Every answer was wrong and so was not answering so Kuro had to do something. "Uh, yeah."

Shu scowled. "I see. A run of the mill kiss?"

Yep. Kuro had answered wrong. But every answer was probably wrong so he took comfort in that. "It wasn't run of the mill," He said, trying to dig himself out of the hole Shu had thrown him in. "It was special because I shared it with ya."

Shu's expression softened for a moment before tensing back up. "If it was so special why did I get cookies?"

"Cause were friends?" Kuro replied.

"Friends. That's right." Shu said, opening the baggy and biting into a cookie. He covered his mouth with a hand as he chewed, as if to cover the fact he was eating at all. 

"Is that bad?" Kuro asked, now lost.

Shu swallowed then removing his hand from his mouth. "It is not bad to be my friend. But I did not kiss you as a friend."

"Oh." Kuro said. "Was that kiss some sort of flirtin?" 

"Maybe." Shu replied. He certainly wasn't answering any of Kuro's questions, instead he was supplying new questions. "Art is in the eyes of the viewer."

"Listen." Kuro ran a hand through his hair, this was making less and less sense. "I'm real  
dumb so you have to spell out what you want from me?"

"If I was to be gifted something from you I'd like it to be chocolates. We may be childhood friends yet I crave more from you. This can't be it, can it? Am I unable to spin a story with my own hands anymore?" Shu was starting to babble.

Kuro decided to interrupt him. "What story are you trying to spin?"

"Are you that obtuse? I'm weaving a tale of romance, something that would send Sleeping Beauty into a fit of envy." Shu leaned over the table and grabbed Kuro's hand, placing it over his heart. "Do you feel my heart beat? The special rhythm it's echoing is for you. Does your's beat the same?"

With his hand over Shu's heart Kuro felt his cheeks heat up. "Uh." His brain felt like it was whittled down to one gear, spinning slowly. No proper answer was surfacing in his mind. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to say something. "My heart?"

Well, that wasn't much of an answer but Shu seemed to take it as one. "Yes, your heart. What does your heart say?"

Kuro stopped talking, taking a moment to think. Or more than a moment. It was longer than he should've taken but Shu didn't speak, instead just looked at him, holding Kuro's hand in place. "It says I don't understand what you want from me." Kuro decided on that finally.

"Ah." Shu lets go of Kuro's hand yet Kuro keeps it pressed against Shu's chest. "I wish for you to love me."

"Oh." Somehow Kuro was surprised. He thought Shu had ridiculous expectations no one could meet. Hearing Shu confess, if this counts as a confession and not inane babbling, made his heart thump. 

Kuro wondered, did he love Shu? He remembered not liking the idea of Shu confessing to Anzu. Was he jealous of a hypothetical situation? Was that love or was he just overprotective? He wasn't sure. But he could feel his heart thump loudly in his chest the more he thought of how Shu had just confessed to him. 

"Thank you." Kuro said, he was unsure how to properly respond to what Shu said. Honestly, he didn't believe he could make a proper eloquent response that Shu would've wanted, but he could try to make a response that Shu would remember. "I know I've made this promise before but I'll do it again. I promise to protect you from here on out. Even if it ain't suitable for my character, I promise to be yer knight in shining armor. Right out of a fairy tale."

Shu's face flushed and he turned away. "Mer-merci." He stammered before sitting back down, back completely straight. "I'll hold you to that."

Kuro nodded. "I promise. Till the end of time I'll be there for you."

"So you've accepted my confession?" Shu said and Kuro once again nodded. "Good." Shu smiled. "You owe me chocolates."


End file.
